Delta
by queenpearl
Summary: Follow Voyager's tale as he struggles to find his way home on an epic seven year voyage!
1. Prologue A Brave New Sector

Based on an RP with a friend.

Redstar, Voyager, Proxima, and Crusader are his.

Tempest, as stated on my profile, is mine! As is Val who will be making an appearance later on in this story.

...

 **Prologue~ A Brave New Sector**

USS Enterprise E stifled her grown as she listened to Redstar lecture her for the umpteenth time. First it was Excelsior, now her brother had decided to give her his own taste of "safety this" and "trouble that". Being stuck in drydock had its downsides, one of them being she couldn't escape from this hell. Starfleet was quickly put on alert as they had detected a transwarp conduit less than one light-year from Earth. ESD powered her shields and armaments as Redstar and 17 other ships headed out to the assembly point outside of the conduit, with another nine reported that they would arrive shortly. Enterprise tried to join them by sneaking out of her berth. Excelsior was busy monitoring the development so the flagship had a clear chance. She took off and joined up with the fleet just as the Borg ship came through with Voyager right behind.

The fleet opened fire on the Borg Sphere, but it had already pulled Voyager within itself, unknown to Starfleet ahead. Just moments after it arrived, the sphere began to self-destruct, surprising Redstar and the others. Coming out of the explosion, Voyager approached the fleet, shutting down his armor as he did. It had been several years since he had seen another Starfleet ship, so the sight ahead was overwhelming to him. _"I wish you could be here to see this Val."_ He thought, feeling a pang of grief for his friend. Beside him USS Tempest gave him a sad look, his thoughts perfectly aligned with the under Intrepid's. Proxima followed the pair her head bowed. She missed little Val already. Beside her, Crusader pressed her nose to her shoulder. "We'll all miss her." She murmured. Proxima acknowledged the words with a blink but said nothing.

Voyager didn't pay attention to his captain who was communicating with Starfleet on Earth. "Who are you?" Redstar asked in confusion, having been born, along with his sisters, years after Voyager disappeared. Enterprise though knew. Her knowledge carried from her time as a Galaxy class helped her. That and she had communicated with him once before. "Voyager." She murmured, approaching him and promptly pulling him in a tight embrace as several older Excelsior-classes greeted Proxima and the others. "Welcome home, my soldier." The Intrepid class cruiser was surprised by Enterprises appearance. "Enterprise? Is that you?" "Yes, it's me. Much has changed since we last saw each other Voyager." Enterprise replied. "So I can see." He said, tears starting to form in his eyes. _"Val you would've loved this."_ "Take your time." She murmured, silently ordering her fleet to back off and give them some space. "W-what" He paused to compose himself. "What have I missed in the last 7 years?" "An incident in Sector 001 with the Borg. Got sent back in time and met Phoenix so it wasn't all that bad. A fight with a nasty group of buggers called the Dominion from the Gamma Quadrant. And some run-ins with the Sona in the Briar Patch." "I was told of the Dominion War when I was able to send my medical hologram through to Prometheus." "Yes so I don't need to explain that one. We're less than a light year from Earth. We can discuss more there after we get you in a drydock. Excelsior's got some catching up to do and she's eager to get started." "You know what. I don't even care, after 7 years of makeshift repairs. I could use a doctor to look me over." "Don't let Excelsior hear you say that. It'll only encourage her!" Enterprise snorted. "Like I said. I don't care right now." He said and nuzzled Enterprise. She leaned into it with a purr. "There is a lot to talk about. Chief of which being Equinox. You received that report some time ago I assume. But I still feel guilty about it." _"Not nearly as much as I do about Val though. Val, I'm so sorry…"_ "And why should you?" "Because I killed her!" _"I killed Val!"_ _"_ The only friendly face I had seen in years. And I killed her." "Equinox was insane Voyager. What transpired was the result of her own madness." "She wasn't in the moments before those lifeforms attacked her warpcore. She surrendered to me and seemed genuinely sorry for what she did. If I had not done so much damage. She would be here with me." "I know she was." Enterprise sighed. "But you cannot blame yourself. You did what you had to do and she knew that." "I can and I have ever since she died. I.. She and I had something when we first met." _"We never did but what Val and I had is none of your business Enterprise."_ "It was no secret you liked each other." "We went farther than just liking each other. I know she wasn't lying to me." He smiled faintly as he remembered that one night over that distant planet. Val's eyes like the thousands stars around them, her hull pressed against his….

"I know. I know." He growled, bringing himself back to reality. Enterprise nuzzled him. "And she knows what you did you did because you had to." Voyager relaxed a little. Enterprise would easily notice the ablative armor generators mounted to his hull "Impressive buggers." She mused, nudging one. "Hmm. oh well They are the reason I survived that run with the Borg. Unfortunately I can't let anyone study it for at least sixteen years." "Time travel?" Enterprise guessed. "Yes." She groaned. "I won't ask further." "Without Admiral Janeway's aid. I would not have arrived until 2404." "Admiral? Well that's an interesting development. I assume this involves an alternate reality as well?" "Yes…" "Okay, I really don't want to know more." Enterprise sighed. She nudged him. "Come on, let's go home." It'd been a long time coming, it really had. But Voyager couldn't find himself to be happy. His thoughts, his body, his entire being was consumed with the thoughts and memories of one little Maquis ship that had started his whole journey through the Delta Quadrant.


	2. Chapter 1 The Kazon

**Chapter 1~ The Kazon**

Voyager had just been assigned to find a Maquis ship, his first mission. and it had already gone wrong. Once damage from the displacement wave had been patched, he found his quarry, the small Maquis fighter Val Jean. But the Intrepid's crew was soon abducted and he was left just barely repaired and sitting just right next to a massive space station, 70,000ly from his last position. "Is every ships first mission as bad as this." He groaned. "Only if you're an Enterprise." Val replied with a chuckle. "But I am not an Enterprise." He shuddered. "Damn my head hurts." "That's what happens when you're sent 70,000 light years across space." "Well I suspect this station is the thing that could get us back. But whoever is aboard is obviously hostile. my crew is missing, and so is yours if my scans are accurate." He snorted as the medical hologram was complaining about everyone suddenly just disappeared. "I don't have an answer for you doc now please let me sort this out in peace." He growled. "Oh you got that hologram program? Ugh that thing's a nuisence!" "How would you know? Its brand new?" "Heh, I've heard complaints." "You seem to know an awful lot about our newest equipment." "Most of my crewmembers are converts. Duh!" "Yeah about that. You know I am after you." "I know but it seems before you capture me we're gonna have to work together." "I guess I have to agree. Regardless of your ideals, you are still Federation born." "I'm doing what the Federation should be doing!" "Starting a war with the Cardassians? No I don't think so." "Those are Federation citizens trapped in that regime!" "Well I can say this. It's not our problem right now. Our priority should be getting home." "Agreed. So what do we do with that station?" "Nothing until we get our crews back." Val sighed. "What you suggest that we leave them behind?" Voyager growled. "No but we need to get them back somehow." "I can't scan the darned thing. I have no readings at all off that station." "It's confusing." "I'll keep running my scans, but with all the damage I took being yanked here. I am not as effective as I should be." "Neither am I mate."

Eventually, after several days, the crews were returned and they now had to decide what to do with the station, the Kazon, a race native to this region attempted to claim it for their own. attacking Voyager and Val Jean, the former, being the larger, more advanced ship, being more than a match for their attackers. Val used her small size to her advantage, zipping in and out of the Kazon's weapons. Eventually. a large Kazon ship came in and engaged Voyager, battering him with four forward particle beam weapons. The Intrepid class ship soon disabled that large warship and moved 400,000 kilometers away from the space station and readied a pair of tricobalt torpedoes, with the target being the station, there only way back home. "Voyager, no!" Van cried over their commlink. "Do that and we can't get home!" "I can't let them have this station, they would use it wipe out that species we met earlier, the one who brought us here said the station had to be destroyed." He replied and fired, completely destroying the station, and their hopes of a quick return home. The Kazon said that they had made an enemy and hastily retreated.

"Now what? It'll take us 75 years to get home!" He sighed and nodded. "Yeah... But I feel we did the right thing." he replied and turned away, setting a course back for DS9's location and getting underway at impulse, but he transported several dozen photon torpedoes over to Val Jean as he did leave. Val joined up, falling in beside him. "I am going to suggest we upgrade your systems while we move. From what I understand you could use an overhaul. And You are likely going to need it out here." "And how would I do that? I don't have those kinds of supplies." "I do though. And I have an industrial replicator." "Lucky you." "Meaning I can fabricate the upgrades you are going to need. Although it will tax my power reserves. We can find was to recharge though. since food is likely not going to be available" "Unfortunately. We need to come up with new ways of getting energy. What about a solar dish? It's an old earth technology. Your deflector array would be perfect with a few modifications." "Yes, but I do need that for other things as well." "It was just a suggestion." She sounded a bit sullen. "I'll think about it. But I wouldn't be hopeful." Val sighed and continued in silence.

It had been one week since Voyager had been stranded in this unknown region of space, and already he was growing restless at the long journey ahead of him and Val Jean. Val was also getting impatient. She was growing tired of being attacked and having to run constantly. "How are you doing so far?" He asked, actively scanning all around them with his sensors. "Hanging in there." She replied, though exhaustion showed in her voice. "We should find a planet to settle down on." "You can't land on one can you?" "Well, maybe I can, maybe I can't." He teased. She rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's find an M-class planet somewhere." "Already done. Although we can find any planet really." He answered, turning to port and preparing to make a short range warp jump to the planet, He transmitted the location first, his nacelle pylons moved upwards before he disappeared to warp. the familiar flash of blue light appearing in the distance. Sighing, Val followed, landing on the planet's surface

Voyager was already settling into low orbit, slowly descending into the atmosphere and extending his landing struts, settling down beside the Maquis raider. "Impressive." Val said "First and only class of Federation ship outside of shuttles that can land." He said with some pride. "Heh, just our luck." "How so?" "Well at least I don't have to be alone down here." "Hmm, yeah. Not sure I would be good company. I haven't been very social, but I am still young." "I can tell. You're a rookie." "First mission after all." He sighed. "And I'll be very outdated when we get home, who knows if the Federation and Starfleet will even exist in 75 years." "We'll find a way to make it sooner than that." "I believe we will have to. Now let's give you a refit." He said.

His shuttles and other crew members started to come out and over to her. By the end of the process, Val Jean was equipped with new shields to match his own, more powerful phasers and the same torpedoes he had, totally replaced engines to allow her to match his speed for just as long as he can, newly fabricated warp core, and new sensors. "Wow, this is incredible!" "Should give us quite an edge against those Kazon if they show up." "Granted you are still not as powerful as I am. So do use caution." "Understood. Nothing extremely reckless." "I'd prefer nothing reckless at all. We don't have the luxury of taking risks out here. There is no Starbase for us to go back too." "You know if you need my advice you can ask. I'm familiar with that sort of operation conditions." "You are?" "I'm Maquis. I don't exactly have access to starbases." "I suppose. Hrm. What are we going to do about power?" "We'll have to do what our forefather's did. Eat and convert that energy." "Hmm yeah. We do have that capability. We have the actual sources, so we tend not to need to eat very often." "Well we better start. We can convert the rest." "Yeah." "I wonder if this rock has anything." "It might. I could go into orbit and scan it." Val nodded. "Sounds good to me."

He did so, and after several minutes of scanning, he did find a large body of fresh water as well as edible flora and animals. After he relayed it to her, he detected three Kazon warships and several dozen fighters on an intercept course. "Val we are going to have company, more then we can deal with. We are going to have to find another planet." She groaned. "Lead the way! Damn Kazon!" "Hurry and get up here. I'll cover while you leave." He said, being engaged by all three of the carriers and fighters, He could only hold them off for a few minutes, his shields being battered, forcing him to transfer power from engines and auxiliary power to his shields. It did slow down him down and reduce his sensor power, but hardened his shielding and boosted the regeneration. Val warped out but she returned a minute later, zipping in and out of range with a swiftness that none of the other ships could match. "Let's get out of here Voyager!" She growled. He did so, going to warp nine to avoid pursuit, as he was faster. Val panted as she pushed her engine to keep up. Her lungs weren't used to this speed

After several hours at that speed, Voyager dropped out of warp and sighed. "Is this going to be what we get used to? Chased around while trying to find supplies." Val couldn't answer as she was too busy trying to catch her breath. He was also a bit winded, still tired from his battle as well as the high speed of his escape. "You'll get used to the increased power output." Panting, she rolled into him. "Let's just find another planet! "And be chased away from that one too?" He snorted in annoyance. "Not if we're fast." She replied. "Well we are faster then they are, but boy do they pack a punch." "Indeed!" "We really need to find a way to fight those battleships they have." Voyager sighed as they traveled, starting to scan as far as his sensors would allow. "Agreed. But we need food first so we can create new weapons." "I could adapt my torpedo launchers to handle the experimental Quantum torpedoes Starfleet was developing. the design is on file." "Then do so." He sighed and got his crew working on it.

Val found a Class M planet with flora and fauna and stocked up. Voyager remained out of range of the planet as Val explored the planet. He didn't know he was going to get a surprise though. Val returned, beaming his supplies to him. "Thanks Val." He said still scanning for hostile ships, he did detect one however, and it had apparently detected him. "Let's go!" Val growled. "Yeah I agree." he started to came about and prepared to go to warp. Val readied her weapons and spooled up her own drive to cover him. "We should be leaving together." Voyager protested. Val refused. "You're more valuable than me!" "How? How am I more important." "You have a fleet, a nation to get back to. I won't be missed!" He sighed, and locked a tractor beam on her. "But you are the reason I am out here. I was ordered to bring you back. Besides. You are the only company I have." She grumbled. "Stubborn Starfleet!" He quickly jumped to warp after he had secured her. Once they dropped out, Val struggled against the tractor beam. "Sit still." He ordered. She huffed but did as she was told.

Eventually the pair found another class M and settled down on it. Suspecting Kazon sensors were not as good to detect ships on the surface. Val joined him, resting against his side. Her hull was aching. _"Probably twinged some kind of muscle."_ She thought. Waiting for some time, he finally relaxed. "Well it looks like we lost whoever was following us." He said as he looked back to her. "Indeed." She panted, rolling on her back to try and relax. He smiled as he watched her. "Voyager." She murmured sleepily. "Hmm?" She looked up at him, her eyes clear despite her exhaustion. "Thank you." He nodded, pressing his muzzle briefly to the top of her head. She leaned into him happily, curling up as she went to sleep. The first proper sleep since they'd arrived in this quadrant. He eventually fell asleep as well, his systems going to a low power state as he rested.


	3. Chapter 2 Dreams

**Chapter 2~ Dreams**

Voyager was the first to wake, Val still curled up against his lower hull and belly. He flinched, surprise she had slipped under him, but he ignored it for now. Her nacelles twitched in her sleep. He went back to sleep a few minutes later, something neither ship expected however occurred, he had a sort of wet dream, with his member slipping out and leaking pre onto the ground, but both didn't notice it. Val woke, her keen nose detecting the smell of the semen. She gave Voyager a nudge. "That thing better not be in me." She growled. He stirred after a moment. "Mmmm. What do you mean." He said sleepily, obviously not aware of anything. "Voyager, you're dripping on me!" "Dripping?" He replied with a yawn. She gave him a kick in that area. "Yes dripping, retract it!" He gave a loud yelp and jumped away from her. "What was that for?" He groaned, shuddering in pain as his partially erect member retreated back into his slit. "Sorry but well you were um, I guess you were having a wet dream." "I.. erm" He turned quiet and blushed. "I don't even know what that is." "It means you orgasm in your sleep." She couldn't believe she was explaining this to him. "No one ever warned you this would happen?" "No." "Huh, odd well now you know." "They don't teach you these things in training. They want it suppressed actually." "Shouldn't they teach you about it. Otherwise how will you know how to suppress something you don't know anything about?" "Erm. I don't know." He sighed "Well, I'm going back to sleep." She said, curling up again. He tried getting back to sleep as well, not sleeping as easily now Val herself kept twitching, occasionally hitting his hull. He flinched, the contact of her bumping against his hull stimulating him again, causing him to have a highly sexual dream this time, his member slipped out again and stood at full under his hull. Val didn't notice this time. She was too deep into her REM sleep cycle.

Voyager was able to sleep all through the night now, his member stayed out the entire time, and wasn't awake until half the morning had gone by, sexually aroused all through the night and morning. Val was unknowingly lying with her back on his meat. He came to eventually, giving a moan as he noticed her back up against his tapered erection. She shifted slightly, rolling onto the tip. He shivered and arched his back, pushing his shaft further against her back. She rolled so that her nose was to his belly and apparently thinking it was one of her own appendages, she began sucking on his member. Voyager moaned, slowly humping against her suckling as his tip started to leak. Her tongue massaged the tip. Voyager had ended up cumming into Val's mouth and moaned in pleasure but apologized profusely for it afterwards. The cum is what woke her up. She spit it out. "Did I really just..." Voyager didn't reply quivering in pleasure as his member stayed out "What were you thinking?!" "Me? You were the one that started to do that." Voyager cried. "You popped your member on me!" : "And that still doesn't excuse you making me orgasm." "I didn't know!" "Right…" "I didn't! I was asleep when you dropped your stuff in my mouth!" "Trust a Maquis to but the blame on someone else. I was awake at the time." "That was uncalled for!" Val hissed, feeling insulted by the jab on her kin. "So. I didn't force it on you." "You were awake and should've stopped it." "He snorted. You try that when you have never engaged in this before. I am just over a year old. and just recently became mature." "Well don't do it again. Unless you wanna have kids." "Your tongue a vagina or something?" He snorted in amusement. She rolled her eyes.

Voyager twitched a few moments later. "Oooohh, I don't feel very good." "What's wrong?" She asked. "I am not sure." He panted. She herself was feeling kind of queasy and assumed it was some bug they picked up from eating foreign food. "A man problem perhaps? Low semen levels? Too intense an orgasm? I know a few males who got ill after their first one." His crew made an investigation, and it was soon reported that the gel pack had an infection of some sort, one that could spread to the rest of them. "What's so important about those things anyways?" "Well for one they are part of my biology, if they all fail, it is likely I will be severely weakened, both in reaction times, mental capacity, and other issues." "Can you fix the problem?" "Should be able to, there is talk of switching over to Isolinear circuitry like what you have. It will reduce my ability to react, but my own biological systems should assist with that." "Until the gel packs are repaired I see." "Well no. that is worst case. And if it is done. I won't be able to produce any more packs." "I thought you could since they're biological." "I can but if I am switched to standard circuitry, it will disable my ability to make them." "And if you don't switch?" "All of my mechanical systems will shut down. No biggie." "Sounds like you're fucked either way." She sighed. "Well let's keep going. We're not gaining anything sitting around here."

Eventually the problem source of the problem was figured out, the chef had made cheese from scratch, and it got up into the life support system and had spread to the gel packs from there. Voyager moved to kill the infection by routing all power to the warp drive and cranking up to 80% of normal while at a standstill. It created a considerable amount of heat and quickly caused him to sweat, even in space, and the amount of heat put out meant that the sweat did not freeze until it left contact with his hull. Val dodged the icy droplets as she made her way to his side, rubbing against his hull. "Better?" She asked. "Yeah." He panted, going back to standard power and returning his warp nacelles to impulse mode. "Although now I am most uncomfortable. I have sweated before but not like this." "Come on, let's get you down to a planet's surface before you freeze." "Why would I freeze? We live in space after all." "The sweat on you is meant to cool you down duh." "Yes." Val sighed. "Well that's how hypothermia happens." "Well I wouldn't be much of a space craft if I couldn't travel through space after getting a little hot. This problem had been breed out with those space shuttles hundreds of years ago." "Suit yourself. But do fire that cook out of the next airlock would you?"


	4. Chapter 3 Tempest

**Chapter 3~ Tempest**

Voyager soon came across a Cardassian designed missile, one Val Jean was familiar with, The Intrepid class starship was very intimidated by the impressive defensive weaponry that the missile had. "Watch it!" Val hissed. "Those bastards know how to build them good." "Get it to talk, it knows you from what your engineer says."

Val swallowed and spoke softly, her voice quivering. Whatever she said must've ticked it off for the next instant she was facing down a powerful missile until it was blown up. Once the debris cleared revealed on the other side was an old male Constellation-class starship

Voyager attempted to distract the warhead. He just barely managed to transport off the warheads Quantum torpedoes as well as good deal of its antimatter. After getting them. He was surprised to see the Constellation class approaching "Another federation ship?" "V-Voyager..." He breathed. "Who are you?" He said in partial shock. "USS Tempest, NCC-27496. Constellation-class" "What are you doing all the way out here?" The young starship asked "This being took me here." "The Caretaker?" "That's him!" "Well that is how we got here too. I was supposed to be going after Val here. Apparently she got pulled in first, and somehow then I was. I assume you were sent to investigate my disappearance?" "No, I got pulled in as well. Do you really think Starfleet could send a ship to the Delta Quadrant in this short time." "No, but I went missing like my Maquis friend here, and you were sent to investigate, But how did I not see you at the Array before I destroyed it." He shrugged. "I saw you. I've been tracking you ever since. Those Kazon are really bitchy about their territory." "Yeah, they are. But with three of us. we should have a much better chance." "More the merrier." Tempest agreed. "Well what do you say we go home?" "Aye." Tempest agreed. "Oh I dunno. I'll just be arrested and shoved into some Starfleet jail." Val snorted though secretly she wanted to keep going if only to remain with Voyager. "Yeah but not for another 70 years." Voyager chuckled. "And you haven't lived until you have seen ESD and Earth, those border worlds are but just one of the wonders that are in this galaxy." "Aye, suppose the Maquis won't even exist by then. Everyone I know won't..." She whimpered. She leaned against Voyager. "That is one possibility. But it could be just as likely that the federation is gone. But why do you think the Maquis wouldn't exist. You are a very resourceful group of people." He said as she leaned against him. "Because our cause is just. We'll succeed as long as the Federation exists. Because that's all we want. We want to return to the nation we love." "Then why don't you? Federation space is not far. DS9 is the closest Federation base. Although its Cardassian." "Because to you we're criminals." Voyager was about to make a counter statement but he didn't and just went quiet moving at impulse about one kilometer behind Tempest. Val stuck close to him. He was the only company she'd had for a long time. She didn't want to leave him.

"It is good to have Tempest here. Another ship around my size is a good thing, And he has a lot of shuttles." "More firepower aye." "And he has four torpedo launchers, none astern though." "They are impressive." "Oh?" He chuckled. She nuzzled him. "I'm sticking by you Voyager." "Why? I didn't think you trust me." Voyager, felt they should go to warp but Tempest had more experience, so he deferred to the older starship. "As soon as we leave this system." Tempest called. "I've come to." She replied. "I like you Voyager. You're a good ship with a good heart." "I am?" He said shyly. "You are." She replied. "And would you still say that if I was pursuing you?" She shrugged. "What the hell, it's the Delta Quadrant and we're not likely to get home for 3/4 of a century." "Yeah I guess." He sighed. "Knowing you though, you'll figure something out." "I am not in charge anymore and to be honest I prefer it that way. I was only supposed to be gone three weeks. It's been a month now." "Think Starfleet knows where you are?" "I was supposed to check in every 4 days. It'll take years to hail Starfleet." "They'll think we've all been lost." Val sighed.


	5. Chapter 4 Capture

**Chapter 4~ Capture**

The Kazon came upon the little band as they were sleeping. Tempest was on watch duty and all he managed was a small cry before it was stifled by them. Val stirred as she felt some commotion beside her. Hushed voices in a foreign tongue were heard. Being in an unfamiliar quadrent, this had her on alert at once. But too little too late, Voyager was being hauled off. "Voyager!" She cried, moving to attack the Kazon. She just dodged their deadly shots and Voyager's Aeroshuttle held her back from doing anything more. He had separated from his mothership just before Voyager was hauled off. "See to Tempest." He ordered. Val nodded. The old warship was lying on his side, having the wind knocked out of him. "I never heard the bastards coming." He groaned as he righted himself. "They worked you over pretty good." Val said, stifling her whimper. "You've got some bruised ribs. Consider yourself lucky it wasn't worse." Tempest nodded, glaring after their retreating forms. "We'll get him back Val. I promise."

Voyager remained exactly where he was after his capture by the Kazon. He had told Tempest and Val Jean to escape in the mean time. His resistance of the Kazon survived to frustrate them to no end, as he was locking all of his systems down, keeping, damage to his secondary command systems kept them from overriding his control of his body, and even if they were functioning, it wouldn't be easy with him fighting every step of the way. Val needed to find a way to rescue him. She knew he wouldn't last forever. "There is one good thing out of this." Voyagers Aeroshuttle said. "He hasn't moved an inch since his capture. Since crew control was disabled when the secondary command system was destroyed. He has full control of himself. and will likely do whatever it takes to impede their efforts even if they get that system functioning again." "He can't do it forever though. Nor can he stay there forever." "It is possible. But don't underestimate Voyager, he is tough." "I know but no one lasts forever." "That's a negative view point." "It's true." "He will be fine!" he growled. "We aren't leaving him there!" "I know that. But why are you so intent on believing that he will not be able to hold out." He said still annoyed with her. Unlike Voyager, he wasn't as tolerant with the Maquis ship.. "I just don't want to leave him!" "What do you care about him Maquis?" "He's my friend. Just because you..." "Alright, that's enough!" Tempest growled. He was beginning to get a headache from their bickering.

He stopped and looked at the constellation class ship, going quiet and just flying besides the male. "Look, if we're going to rescue Voyager we have to stop bickering and find a way to do it together!" "She is Maquis, For all we know she was the reason they took my partner." "How dare you!" She cried, rounding on him with a snarl. "ENOUGH!" Tempest roared. "I am not working with her." He snarled and turned about to move to the other side of Tempest, away from the raider. "And I'm not working with him!" She snarked back. Tempest stifled a groan The shuttle quivered for a moment. and then spoke. "Are you guys seriously fighting instead of doing something to help me?" The tone and comment suggested it was Voyager. Val raised a brow. "How are you doing that? And ask that stubborn aft. I want to help you but he doesn't!" "We are linked together. It allows us to keep in touch and even speak through each other at times. It takes a great deal of concentration though." He groaned, still attempting to keep the Kazon from gaining access to his systems. "Don't focus on us too much. We don't want the Kazon to take too much advantage." "Look just get over your issues and sort out a plan, both for my aid and in case that fails, continue on your journey home." He said before allowing the aero shuttles mind to reassert itself. He shuttered and blinked. "Curious. I hadn't know we could do that." "Apparently you can." Val muttered. "So, rescue plan?" "That..." he sighed. "Should be left to Tempest, he is considerably more powerful then either of us." "I'm also far older and don't have the ability to hold off the Kazen guards on my own." "Yes you are not an Intrepid, but you are a Constellation class starship. Their tactical abilities are far better then ours combined." "Aye, that's true." "So what are we going to do Tempest?" "Getting past the guards is the first thing and I doubt we can sneak past but we can't fight them all either. We need to draw some of them away somehow." "We could go to the Talaxians for help. It isn't very far." "Or we could use bait." Val eyed the aeroshuttle. "Don't even think about it. You are better equipped for it." "Send me into the line of fire, fine." She agreed. "In the mean time I can disable Voyagers weapons systems. from what I know of the Kazon, they will run. Tempest, can you prepare a group of marines to help?" "Yes sir." "Sir? I am just a shuttle. I wasn't even given a name." Tempest shrugged. "I'm not used to leading. I actually haven't left Sol Sector in gosh, 40 years?" "Well in this instance. you are the only one I can trust not to screw up." "What am I, vented plasma?!" Val cried. "No just a terrorist." He said, and suddenly arched with a yelp, as if stunned. "OW!" Val smirked. "Someone disagrees with you." He sighed. "Alright, what'd you have in mind?"

"This is a bad idea." He grumbled less than 2 hours later. Hiding behind a planet as he watched Val approach the Kazon. "Quit your whining and do your part." The Maquis replied. "Both of you will do your parts without complaint." Tempest growled from his position several orbital paths away. As Val distracted the guards both her male companions sunk around behind, one providing additional distraction. Tempest ended up freeing Voyager from his restraints. "Tempest, how…?" He asked. "No time to explain. I know it's a miracle those two are working together." Tempest replied as he watched Val chase off a Kazon cruiser that was about to strike Voyager's Aeroshuttle from behind. Their cover blown, the small fleet needed to get the hell out of dodge before they all were captured and that's exactly what they did. Val was fierce as ever and it took Voyager to restrain her as they warped out.


	6. Interlude 1: Voyager's Temporal Episode

**Interlude 1: Voyager's Temporal Episode**

Redstar came up to Enterprise while she was talking with Voyager. He had been doing some digging into Earths past and discovered something in an old news broadcast. He sent her the file in question which contained a video. It was unusual. The darn thing had temporal disturbance all over it. Voyager chuckled nervously. "Ah yeah that did happen." "Do I want to know?" She asked. Redstar growled. "How could you be so careless Voyager. Do you have any idea what damage you caused." "No. I do not want to know but I have to anyways. Always Voyager talk!" She ordered. He sighed and gave her a full report on what had happened.

"I've seen some pretty big temporal messes before but what the fuck Voyager!" She cried once he'd finished. "It isn't entirely my fault. I was defending myself, what was I supposed to do? Let Braxton and Aion rip me apart molecule by molecule?" He growled. "That wasn't a pleasant experience." "And if it wasn't that idiotic human finding Aion. None of it would have happened." "Just don't make a habit of it alright. I cause enough temporal troubles for everyone as it is." "One temporal issue and I am getting my bow bitten off. While you do it almost every day. And don't forget, if it wasn't for Janeway coming from the future just before I got back here. I would still be in the delta quadrant. But you aren't mentioning that. Do you think it was my choice to end up in 1996?" Enterprise rolled her eyes. "You think I don't get my bow chewed on for what shit I get into?"

Both Voyager and Redstar paused at the swear. Most of those words had not been used since before United Earth became a reality. "Erm. What does that word mean?" Enterprise rolled her eyes. "Look it up in your databanks." "Why? What importance does it have." "It's an old earth cussword from centuries ago." "Doesn't sound all that needed then." Redstar replied. "I know it because I remember using those words all the time and besides, they're fun to use!" "How is talking about excrement fun?" Voyager sighed, watching her. "Fuck you." Enterprise sneered. "Well at least she's honest about her intentions." Galaxy smirked. "Oh cut us some slack sister. We don't know much about old Earth culture and honestly. Doesn't sound like it will hurt us not to learn." "It's amusing to, for certain." _"And I traded the Delta Quadrant for this."_ Voyager thought with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 5 Newcomers

**Chapter 5~ Newcomers**

Two and a half years after Voyager had been pulled into the Delta quadrant. He got telemetry from a long range probe he had launched two months earlier, which stopped his blood cold. The probe had been picked up by a Borg Cube. He was quick to bring this to Tempest's attention. Val wouldn't have as much information on why they were so dangerous. Tempest snarled. "We need to pick up the pace." "You don't have to tell me twice." Voyager grunted, making long range scans for transwarp signatures. "Stay close Val. Tempest we have no chance of going around their space. It encompasses thousands of star systems. "Understood." The older starship answered. "Why what's wrong?" She asked, though she practically clung to Voyager's flank. "Have you ever heard of Wolf 359? That was just one Borg Cube. We are going into Borg Space, with thousands of star systems under their control." Val whimpered and clung tight to him. "I don't wanna go through!" "We don't have a choice. We have no idea how long it will take us to go around." Val's little hull was quivering in fear.

Several hours later, Voyager picked up a transwarp signature heading right for them, but as the seconds passed it turned out to be an entire fleet of 15 Borg Cubes. Voyager was barely able to avoid being hit by them as they passed, but one stopped to scan Voyager Tempest and Val before rejoining the rest of the fleet. Voyager shuddered in panic. "God that was terrifying. Are you two alright?" Val whimpered and nodded. "W-was that the Borg?" "Yes, and more then we could possibly deal with. One Cube was at Wolf 359. We just saw 15 of them." If it was possible, Val looked even more frightened and clung tightly to Voyager's saucer. "We need to get out of here!" She wailed. "I am open to suggestions." Voyager replied. "What is the top speed the two of you can manage. I can travel at warp nine but even that can't out run the Borg." "Warp 8.5." Val replied. "Warp 7.5." Tempest grimaced. "I'm not as young as I used to be." "Speed doesn't have anything to do with age." Voyager sighed. "I have been doing studies on it." "Well you are going to have to push yourselves as hard as possible. the longer we remain here, the more danger we are in. Even still it is likely that not all of us are going to make it through this." "You two go on ahead." Tempest said. "I'll only slow you down."

Voyager shuddered after the interactions with the Borg and Species 8472. While the invasion had been stopped thanks to him. It had left him Partially assimilated. That tech was being removed currently. but he was very uncomfortable. Thankfully Val Jean and Tempest were left alone from such tampering. They were all able to relax when Kes managed to throw all three of them 10,000 light years closer to the alpha quadrant. Well away from Borg Space.

….

Three weeks later, they detected a small group of federation warp signatures. The warp signatures were identified as The USS Challenger, lead ship of the class. An Abbe Class USS Crusader and The USS Proxima, a Prototype battleship that was bred at the time of Enterprise NCC-1701, before the famous total refit, that lead to the birth of Excelsior. "Did the Caretaker send them all this way out here too?" Val asked, surprised to find so many Starfleet ships. "That is a good question." Voyager said with a groan. "Can you humanoids please hurry and get this borg crap out of me." he growled at his crew, But he was also bringing up the design specification of Proxima. "How fascinating. A Starfleet battleship, almost as big as a Galaxy class ship. But naturally no where near as advanced because of her era." "Don't underestimate her. Tech isn't always everything." Val smirked, thinking of her relatively low tech friends back home. "I agree. but it sure helps." "Aye." She eyed his new instruments. "Any chance of incorporating some of that stuff into your systems? It's certainly valuable." "I am sure it is. But it hurts. I don't care how much more efficient it makes me. I don't want it." Val brushed herself along the underside of his saucer to soothe him. "We should go find those federation ships." A Voyager shuttle said "For once I'm in agreement with the tin cans." Val said. "If I am a tin can then what are you. Sure you are bigger, But you are tiny compared to Voyager and Tempest." Val stuck her tongue at it. "Children enough!" Tempest called.

Several days later they managed to join up with the other Starfleet ship. Proxima was an impressive ship, a single saucer joined to a twin hull each with a pylon with two nacelles on it. Val stuck close to Voyager as they approached. She wasn't certain how the Starfleet ships would react to her. "Other federation ships. and ones I am not familiar with." Crusader said, looking over the trio of new arrivals. Proxima gave a smile and said that Voyager Tempest and Val were a sight for sore eyes. But Challenger was eyeing both Val, for being Maquis and Voyager, for the borg parts, with suspicion. Tempest dipped his head to Proxima. "I presume a being called the Caretaker sent you here?" "Yes that is right." She replied, that was over 80 years ago however. "It seems the only one familiar with current Federation events is Challenger. She arrived a little over 3.5 years ago, after her decommissioning." "I just got here a year and a half ago. Val and Voyager have been here an additional year. "I see. well it appears you all have me outclassed in almost every way. Would it be possible if I could be refit with your more advanced equipment?" The battleship asked. "It would be a little challenging. But it should be possible." Voyager said. Val shrunk back from Challenger's intimidating gaze.

Val did her best to hide under Voyager's saucer. "What is the matter little one." Proxima asked softly. "Is something making you uncomfortable?" Val merely whimpered and shrunk back, her eyes remaining fixed on Challenger who was glaring at her with her lip curling. "Do you have a problem Challenger?" Voyager growled, lowering his bow to force her to look him in the eye. Challenger to her credit met his gaze evenly. "No, sir." She hissed through gritted teeth. "Val has proven valuable out here. In fact I am sure I wouldn't be alive if not for her. It doesn't matter if she Is Maquis anymore. But her talent of being one is very useful." "Maquis? What are they?" Proxima and Crusader asked, having existed before the Maquis formed. "Terrorists." Challenger snorted. "Freedom fighters." Val growled. "Federation citizens." Voyager countered. "I don't want to here anymore about this. Is that understood Challenger?" "Whatever you say sir." Challenger growled. "But I recommend keeping your little pet close to you. I will be taking every opportunity i can to follow through with my standing orders regarding her kind." If possible Val's eyes went even wider and she clung tight to the Intrepid-class. "And what are you going to do when you arrest her. Is there a Federation starbase nearby that you will turn her over to? Hmm? No, Even DS9 is decades away." "We're our own justice out here Voyager. I am judge Judy and prosecutioner." She grinned. Val whimpered. Voyager growled. his borg equipment glowed as it came online. "We are going to need to work together in order to get home. You will do nothing against her until we arrive in the Alpha Quadrant. End of discussion." Challenger actually looked frightened at this and stood down. "Thank you." Val whispered to him. He shuddered and quickly forced the borg tech off line with a gasp. "nnggh. The sooner that crap is gone the better." Val licked his cheek. "Just try not to get mad like that okay? It may cause a worse problem." "If Challenger acts up again I no doubt will get angry." "She will try to kill me Voyager. I have no doubts about that." "But she isn't Cardassian." He said making sure Challenger could hear. "Unlike them we do not kill people. Yes, It would have been simpler if you had just relocated. But Enterprise told me that you are Federation citizens. You just didn't want to leave your homes." "Of course not. We settled those homes with the intention of staying there." "Now let's use that industrial replicator I have in order to refit Tempest, Proxima and Crusader. Just Like I did with you Val."


	8. Chapter 6 Contact

**Chapter 6~ Contact**

Over the last few months. Voyager had managed to update all ships in the fleet using the technology he had. But as he cruised at warp seven. He had taped into an abandoned sensor network and had managed to detect a Federation ship in the alpha quadrant. He relayed the image of the ship to Tempest, thinking maybe he knew something. But Voyager suspected that if he didn't know, no one with him knew. Tempest frowned as he examined the image. "He's familiar certainly. I've seen him once or twice in the "Thruster's Aweigh" before his commissioning ceremony." "He looks similar to Voyager." Proxima commented. "Well that is because I am one of the newer species, its likely he is bred using the advances that Intrepid and I have." "I've forgotten his class but he's certainly brand new. He's probably your age now Voyager." "Hmm? Intrepid? He is a few months older. This new ship must be at least a year of age. But, it is incredibly exciting to see this ship." "We should find a way to contact him. Everyone back home probably thinks we're dead." "I have been trying. I haven't had any luck. The message I send just degrades and is sent back at me." "What about that insufferable anomaly you carry?" Val pointed. "What anomaly? Oh I know. I could send my Medical Hologram, a holographic system wouldn't degrade as quickly." "That could work." "I only have 8 minutes before that ship goes out of range of the sensor net I am using." He said working quickly and using the net work to send the hologram to the new ship. "Now we wait."

Back in the alpha quadrant, Prometheus managed to free herself from the romulans and was joined by Enterprise along with the Akira and two defiant class ships that came to help her. The doctor told enterprise and Starfleet command everything that Voyager had gone through in the last four years, including the ships he was joined by, which naturally included Val Jean, the ship he was supposed to bring back. But Tempest, Proxima, Challenger, and Crusader were with him. "You are not alone anymore Voyager." Enterprise told the doctor. "I can't believe he is still alive. And with Tempest and other federation ships as well." Prometheus smiled. "What are you going to do to help them?" A Defiant class asked. "Everything I can." She replied.

He nodded, and over the next few days, Starfleet compiled a letter from everyone's family and friends before sending them and the doctor back, one message was particularly troubling, and it was from an arrested Maquis stating that during the war with the Dominion. The Cardassians and their allies slaughtered the Maquis. Val and her crew were the among the last besides those few humans that were in a federation prison. Tempest was reluctant to give it to her. In private he share the news with Voyager. "I don't think I should tell her." "And what happens if she finds out we withheld it from her." "We need everyone at a hundred percent now Voyager. This kind of news could break her, send her into a depression that'll take weeks if not months to emerge from." "I suppose. I just don't feel right about lying to anyone." "I know and if you want to tell her you may. I won't order you not to." Voyager sighed. "I get your concerns. But I honestly believe that she should know." "Then you tell her." "I intend to." He said and headed over to the small raider. "Val There is letters for you and your crew as well. Tempest was concerned about letting you see them, but I felt you deserve to know." He said and uploaded them to her computer core. Her eyes widened as she read. "No, n-no." She whimpered, tears filling her eyes. "Voyager it's not true! Please, tell me it isn't true!" She begged. Voyager didn't reply, at least not right away. "Val I am sorry." She wailed, leaning into his hull as her own shook with her sobs. He let her do so, just staying quiet. She clung to him, desperate for the contact. "It'll be okay. I am here for you." "T-Thank you Voyager..."

Voyager cruised at impulse with the rest of the fleet. He had been spending a lot more time with Val after she had learned of her friends fates. Proxima remained at the center of the formation, while Abbe, Challenger, and Tempest took up positions around her and Voyager. Val, for her part never left Voyager's side for long. Even in the brief times they had where they stopped and rested, Val could be found snuggled tight into the starship's side with him curled around her. The light cruiser sighed as he watched her. "Are you okay?" She responded with a purr, the happiest Voyager had heard from her in weeks. "Well you seem a lot more cheerful then the last few days." He smiled. "Thanks to you." She replied, licking his cheek. "Me? What have I done?" "You haven't just saved my life. You've saved my soul." She murmured. "I owe you everything Voyager." "I just told you the truth. Val." "You did more than that. You showed you trusted me with it. That's something no Federation ship has ever done." He smiled and leaned over to nuzzle the smaller ship. "I never did know how many ships did the Maquis have?" "Thousands." She replied, leaning into the nuzzle. "We could've rivaled you in numbers. But the Cardassians were better armed, better trained and better supplied." She sighed. "Thousands? That is a lot of ships, probably more then The Federation, Klingon and Romunlan fleets combined. But we do have a lot more actual starships."


	9. Chapter 7 Matchmaker

**Chapter 7~ Matchmaker**

It was Val who first came up with the idea. Her evil little mind hard at work for a possible romance scenario. Her victims, Tempest and Proxima. Anyone with eyes could see the two liked each other. But Tempest was too shy, and Proxima too mannered to be the first to admit it. The Tos era federation battleship cruised a little to herself, curious about Tempest but also worried about what would happen to her when they got back to federation space. They didn't want her when she was cutting edge. And they likely wouldn't want her now either. Tempest himself was worried. He was an old cruiser, outdated beyond his years. He'd only managed to avoid the scrapyard because of Hathaway. Now with her dead, he was scheduled to be decommissioned. Then this whole mess occurred and he didn't know what would happen.

After a bit. Voyager asked Proxima if she could go scout the nearby star system for any sort of resources that they could use, and his Aeroshuttle detached from his saucer to join her. "Tempest is in position. Proxima's sensors will lead her right to the planet and him."Voyager looked down at Val. "What are you up to Maquis?" He asked in a teasing manner. "Oh just a little romantic encouragement." Val snickered. "And what if they don't want to?" "Oh they want to. Anyone with two eyes and a brain can see that." Val grinned. "If you say so." he chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him, nudging him playfully. "What?" He asked in surprise to her nudging. Val merely grinned.

In the meantime, Proxima had gotten to her destination and slowed to begin her scans. Tempest detected her, curious as to what she was doing here. The planet below him was M-class but unihabited. Only exotic local flora existed. She spotted him a few minutes later. "Oh so you are the source of the Dilithium I detected." She chuckled. He raised a brow. "Did Val send you out here?" He asked, beggining to sense just what the little Maquis ship was up to. "Well Voyager actually. But she did suggest I come here first in my search. I didn't know why." "I think we've been set up." Tempest groaned. "What do you mean?" "Well..." He began but sighed. What did he have to lose? "She knows I like you but I don't know if you like me so I can't say I like you..." When he was nervous, Tempest had a habit of rambling. Proxmia tipped herself a little bit to one side. She found his reaction to be cute, and she made a little giggle. "Why wouldn't I like you. We are fleetmates after all, although I didn't know you before these last few months." Tempest hid his sigh of relief. "What is wrong Tempest?" "Nothing, just I didn't think you would." "What do you mean. You are acting strange." Tempest blushed. "Proxima, I..." Words failed him as Val came up from behind and nudged him forward just enough for his lips to brush Proxima's. Proxima's eyes widened in surprise as he did come in contact with her. Val smirked, nodding in satisfaction before returning to Voyager. Tempest backed off almost immediately, fumbling over himself in his attempts to apologize. She gave a blush as he attempted to cover for himself. "Tempest. I." she sighed. Unsure of what to do he ducked his head.

It turned out that Proxmia and Tempest didn't go and do anything intimate, at least they wouldn't just yet. But the fleet soon entered an area of space that seemed to be pitch black. No stars or planets, but there was high levels of Theta Radiation. They had been crossing it for several weeks already, and they had to go another two years. "Gah I can't take this any more. Its like I have my eyes closed all the time." Voyager growled. "It is unsettling" Proxima groaned. Her busard collectors constantly spinning and casting yellow light onto the back of her Saucer. Alone with Navigation and identification lights around the ships names and registry numbers. The Nacelles were one of the only sources of light. Val could hardly stand it. "Ugh, this is cruel and unusual punishment!" She groaned. "Can't we go any faster?" "Not without burning more fuel then we have." Crusader replied. Val grumbled a few choice words that made even Challenger raise a brow. Proxima sighed as she cruised behind Voyager. Her bussard collectors spinning and casting yellow light on the other ships around. "I can't detect any way out of here." "This is ridiculous!" Val growled. "What if we went to warp? It would decrease the amount of time in this place." "In this mess?" Tempest growled. "Warping in a cloud like this would really screw us over. Enterprise tried it once and it nearly killed her." "We'd run out of fuel in side of a few months." Voyager said. "We should be looking for a wormhole or something." "Aye we should but who's to say that it will take us in the right direction?" Tempest asked. "That's always a risk isn't it?" "Aye, but one we might have to take." Val said. "I for one am tired of this slow pace!" "I am detecting large quanties of Theta Radiation, about two light years from here." Crusader spoke up. "What is theta radiation doing out here. Its a byproduct of antimatter waste." "It can be naturally occurring can't it?" Val asked. "Not likely." Voyager said as he began to scan the surrounding space. "Found the cause. It's a Malon freighter. That would explain the Theta radiation." "Dangerous?" Val asked. "You've seen them before Val. Before we met up with Tempest." "I'd still rather not approach other ships if I can help it." Val grumbled. "It wouldn't hurt to approach them and see how they got in here too." "Eh, well majority rules I suppose." The Maquis sighed. "Worst comes to worst. there are six of us and just one malon freighter." Crusader commented. "Yes, but that one freighter has enough theta radiation in its tanks to destroy every ship in a light year" Proxima replied. "She has a point there." Val said. "I vote not to approach." "Says the girl who was taking on a Galor class cruiser before the caretaker got a hold of us." Voyager smirked. Val grumbled. "I still say no! No!"


	10. Chapter 8 Wormhole

**Chapter 8~ Wormhole**

"I hate you all." She moaned an hour later as they approached the Malon freighter. As they approached the saw the how the Malon ship got there. A wormhole, one that led exactly where they wanted to go. "I spy with my little eye a way to escape." Val smirked.

The freighter noticed them, asking how they managed to come by this area of space. Voyager replied that they had entered 5 months earlier and were crossing it when they detected the theta radiation. As well as a species what was being poisoned by it. The freighter growled as they spoke about it, demanding that he wouldn't abandon this dump site just because of one species. Val seemed confused. "What do you mean a dump site? Whose dumping ground is it?" "Mine. I am the only one that knows about it." The Malon ship replied. "Don't tell me you forgot Val. The Malon dump their anti-matter waste in uninhabited space so their home world stays uncontaminated. Or as long as it fits into their profit margin. I gave them the same equipment that would allow them to recycle the waste and use it to power just about everything. But the one that I was with refused it so he could stay in business." "You did?" The freighter asked. "I will agree that the waste business would suffer from the equipment. But Because of all of this waste I won't be lasting much longer. The radiation doesn't make me sick, but it does weaken my hull. I'll probably be dead next year." "That's-that's barbaric!" Val snarled. "Sacrificing their ships just so they themselves can keep their planet free of their waste!" "It pays well." The freighter replied. "What good is money if you are dead?" Crusader asked, and got the reply that it would go to his mate and children. "And let your child grow up without a father, and your mate as a widow?" Val asked. "She will take another. In fact I am sure she is with someone now. Our culture allows for open relationships. She's had three children before my son. All from different fathers." "It still isn't right." Val sighed. "Perhaps not but it is there way. We should respect that." Challenger said and Val huffed but agreed.

The group continued on, heading for the wormhole. Using the wormhole they managed to get to within an hour of the edge of normal space but they were still in the void. Coming about. Voyager prepared two photon torpedoes. He just barely waited for the Malon ship to come through before firing on the wormhole, sealing it. The freighter was furious with them and threatened to vent all his remaining theta radation. But it wouldn't kill any of them. "Not gonna work sonny." Val smiled. "I guess you're stuck with us." "What business do you have interfering with my way of life?" He growled. "We offered all of your people a way to use that radation to power everything from showers to life support. But you refused it so you could continue to dump all of this garbage. Are you that afraid of change?" Val wisely decided not to say anything about the Prime Directive. "We will be on our way. You know where to find us." Voyager said before coming about and heading away at impulse speeds, Proxima and Crusader following him.

Challenger hung back to take a swipe at Val who squealed and ran up underneath Voyager. It didn't go unnoticed. "Challenger. Would you like to explain yourself." He growled. "Protecting you against a dangerous enemy sir." She replied. "Dangerous enemy, why I aught…" Val snarled, ready to lunge at Challenger. Proxima held her back. "THATS ENOUGH!" Voyager roared. "You are acting more like an enemy then an ally Challenger. And I have about had it with you. We face danger every day and I have never once felt threatened by her. Hell, the Maquis are tens of thousands of light years away, and oh yes. All of them are dead. Completely wiped out by the Dominion who I might add declared war on the Federation, Klingons and the Romulans. And then attempted to slaughter the Cardassans when they figured out what the Dominion had planned for them." "She could be planning to kill us as we speak. In revenge for not saving her countrymen." Challenger replied. "I would never hurt Voyager! I love him!" Val cried, bravely facing up to Challenger. She looked up at Voyager's surprised gaze. "I-I love him." She whispered, looking down again. "Think about it Challenger. She is a single raider that is dwarfed us and even with the system upgrades I gave her. She still wouldn't be a match for any one of us." He said, pausing as he heard what Val said. The little Maquis said nothing and nor did Challenger who was also stunned by her outburst. Proxima was the one to break the silence. "We will work together to get home and after that. We will let Starfleet and Enterprise decide her fate. We are stronger together, and yet here we are assuming we are plotting like a bunch of Romulans." Challenger sighed and backed down though she said nothing in agreement. Val ducked her head as Voyager looked at her. "Agreed?" She said. Challenger grunted. "For now." She allowed. She gave Val a dangerous look before moving past her. Val retreated under Voyager's saucer. "No not for now. You agree now or we will leave you behind." Voyager hissed. Challenger growled and reluctantly did so.


End file.
